


surprise!

by yveverland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yveverland/pseuds/yveverland
Summary: jaemin decides to share something special with his boyfriend.





	surprise!

jaemin was nervous. he didn’t really know if this plan of his would work.. but there wasn’t any going back now. he took a deep breath as he thought to himself, ‘come on nana you’ve been through worse.. you can do this!’ he entered the apartment and got to work preparing his surprise. “he better appreciate all this shit i’m doing for him.” he mumbled as he finished up the last of his duties. just in time too, as the door swung open and there stood jeno. 

“uh.. hey what’s all this?” jeno asked as he looked around the small apartment. it was clean, way too clean for how the pair usually kept it. he walked towards his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before he sat down next to him. “so there are two possibilities. you either want something or you have something, which one is it?” jeno questioned. “so i can’t do things for my boyfriend anymore? jeez you never clean in your entire life then the one day you feel inclined to clean you’re suspected of something!” jaemin rolled his eyes and continued, “but yes i actually do have something for you.” 

without warning jaemin was in jeno’s lap in a second. “uh jaemin what are yo-“ jeno started but was hushed by jaemin’s finger to his lips. he leaned in, only an inch away from jeno’s face when he whispered in his ear, “do you really wanna know?” jeno managed to let out a small please while he held his breath waiting for jaemin to tell him his surprise.

“well guess you’ll have to figure it out after dinner!” jaemin said with a giggle as he got off of jeno and walked towards the kitchen. “i ordered food because cleaning took all the energy out of me, hope you dont mind!” jeno was still sitting on the couch trying to make sense of what just happened. he was blushing like crazy and could only wonder what jaemin meant.

all throughout their meal jeno would sneak glances at jaemin hoping he would unknowingly give away what he had in store. jaemin on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing to jeno. he smiled as he finished his dinner and got out of his chair. “wait here i’m gonna go get something!” he yelled out to his boyfriend as he ran out the door excitedly. jaemin arrived back at the apartment minutes later, but he wasn’t alone. in his arms was a sleeping kitten, “surprise!” jaemin said with a huge grin on his face, “i know that you’re allergic but i think we can make this work i found her on my way home today and i just couldn’t not take her and-“ he was cut off by the sound of jeno laughing. “what’s so funny?” he asked. jeno walked over to the younger boy and gave him a swift kiss. “you’re just super adorable is all.. yes we can keep the cat.” jeno laughed, “i thought the surprise would be something... less furry but i love it nonetheless.” 

“what should we call her” jaemin asked as he looked up at jeno. “hm... how about nona? its like a combination of our nicknames.” jeno said hesitantly, he wasn’t the most creative person when it came to naming. “i love it.. almost as much as i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write some cute shit after that last one.. hope it was enjoyable!! sorry i suck at writing long stuff i’ll work on that,, 
> 
> also follow me on twt i need oomfs, @yveverland 


End file.
